


My Only Hope

by BrittKate26



Category: Absentia (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittKate26/pseuds/BrittKate26
Summary: One day, one thing, that is all it takes to change your life forever. Emily's life was about to change forever.
Relationships: Emily Byrne and Cal Issac
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Emily stood there gripping the counter with such force she thought her hands were going to bleed. This couldn't be real, this shit couldn't be happening. Not now, not when things in her life were finally starting to calm down. She exhaled and tried to calm her nerves, but she knew nothing was going to be able to calm her now. The only thing she needed, the only one that could ever reach her in times of panic was Cal. And now here she was wondering if she would ever see him alive again.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Emily screamed.

"We are not sure. He confirmed he had a visual on the target, and he was headed across the bridge. Cal didn't want him to go into Caraorman Forrest so he trailed him to entrance at the Northwest end and that was when we lost him." Juliet explained.

"Fuck." Emily shouted.

"What was he doing alone? Why wasn't I out there with him?"She questioned.

"Giving the nature of what the case had to deal with he requested to take this one. He said you were OK with that." Juliet explained.

"And you fucking allowed him out there on his own?"

"Emily we will get him back. I'm sure..."

"If you say you are sure he is fine I will cut you my damn self." Emily explained.

"Emily, we have teams on it.."

"Fuck you and fuck your teams."

"You wont find him without us." Juliet explained.

Emily stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Juliet.

"You think you know me, you don't know a damn thing about me sweetheart so don't act like you do. When my ex husband went missing I found him, without the god damn FBI. I will find Cal now without you so don't fucking tell me what I cant do."

Emily turned and headed out of the building, she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed the number she said she never would again.

The phone rang three times then a familiar voice answered.

"Hello" A sleepy voice said.

"Hi."

"Emily? Is that you?"

"Yeah." She said softly.

"I need your help. I need everything you have on Mihai Avram and Stefan Vasile they run a human trafficking ring. They are from Petrila."

"What is this about?"

"Cal. He has been taken and I need to get him back. Will you help me?" She asked.

"Where are you?"

"Crisan in the heart of the Danube Delta." She explained.

"Romania?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I will call you when I reach Dobruja." He said.

"Thank you."

Emily tried her best to fight back the tears that have been threatening her eyes for the past 15 minuets now. She hated crying, she knew it made her seem weak. Emily closed her eyes and thought back to this morning.

_"You ever wonder what we would be like if we weren't this?" Emily asked._

_"I don't know maybe."_

_"Don't you want to do something else? We cant do this forever. You are the one who told me that remember?"_

_" I am sure we will figure it out. What brought all this on anyways Em?" Cal asked._

_"I.."_

_Just then his phone rang._

_"Um, nothing we can talk about it tonight." Emily said._

_Cal turned and headed for the door, he stopped and turned around and took one long look at Emily._

_"Hey, I love you more then anything. You know that right?" He asked._

_"I know. I love you too."_

_"I will see you tonight." He said and blew her a kiss._

Emily wiped the tears away from her eyes, "God damn you Cal, always trying to protect me."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily sat outside the Tulcea Airport, and waited for his flight to land. He had called her two hours ago and told her what time his plane would be on the ground. She waited in her car until she saw him walking out of the airport with his bags thrown over his shoulder. 

"Crown." Emily shouted. He turned at the sound of his name startled. As much time as he has spent around Emily, by now you would think he was use to having the shit scared out of him. 

"Emily, you are god damn lucky I owe you for you to drag us Romania in the middle of raining season. 11 hours and 46 minuets I have been on damn plane." Agent Crown explained. 

  
"Us?" She asked confused. 

  
"Hey Em." A familiar voice said from behind her. 

  
"Nick? What are you doing here? Where is Flynn?" 

  
"Hi Nick.Thanks for coming. Glad to see you." Nick said sarcastically. 

  
"Shut up." She said as she slapped his arm, "Thank for coming, but I thought you left all this behind you when you and Flynn left Boston." Emily asked. 

  
"I did for a while. Flynn got where he needed me less, and I got bored so I went back to work with the FBI three months ago." Nick explained. 

"Where is Flynn?" Emily asked. 

  
"Let me show you something." Nick pulled his phone out of his pocket. He showed Emily the home screen of his phone, it was very grown up looking Flynn with his arm around a tiny cute blonde with fierce green eyes. "This was from 2 weeks ago. He is in Paris right now with your brother and her." 

  
"Oh god I miss him." 

"He misses you too." He reassured her. 

*********

His head ached, his mouth was dry and all he wanted was to get the hell out of this place. Only problem was, Cal, didn't know where the hell this was. It was dark where was being held at, there we no windows that he could see at the moment. He couldn't make out what kind of building it was, or where it was he was not familiar with. He could hear the low chatter of female voices. The first thing Cal noticed was they were not Romanian. They were speaking Russian. Cal was forever grateful that Emily had taught him some Russian especially now that it could very well safe his life. 

  
"gde my? Pozhaluista" Cal asked. The woman that had been speaking fell silent. So he tried again "YA mogu pomoch' vam" He knew his Russian was awful, he only prayed that they would answer. He knew in these situations, women like this who had been held captive for God knows how long were hesitant to talk to anyone. Most of them would be severely beaten or worse if they stepped out of line. 

  
Cal sighed, he knew that Emily would find him that he had no doubt about. He knew her better then anyone, and he has seen first hand the things that she is capable of. Truth be told he couldn't think of a better person to put his life in the hands of. Cal's body was sore, and he was weak he felt like he had been drugged. He closed his eyes, knowing that fighting it would only make the effects of whatever it was ten times worse. 

_"It's literally the middle of winter and you want to eat ice cream?" Cal asked._

  
_"There is no wrong time of year for ice cream. What are you the ice cream police?"_

  
_"The Ice cream police? Really Em?" Cal said with a laugh. He watched her with such amazement and such love. She was something, even just doing simple everyday things she stole his damn heart._

  
_Cal watched Emily when he noticed where her attention had gone. Outside sitting at the tables was a mother, father, and a small boy. His dark hair kind of reminded Cal of what imagined a young Flynn to look like._

  
_"Do you ever think about it?" Cal asked._

  
_"Think about?" Emily asked._

  
_"That?"_

  
_"Kids? I do have a son you know."_

_"I know. I meant a family. Do you ever think that is something you might want?" Cal questioned._

  
_"It was something I had once. Until my life went to hell." Emily said as the two of them walked outside the ice cream shop._

  
_Cal grabbed Emily by the wrist and stopped her from walking from him. "And you can have it again."_

  
_"Maybe one day." She said with a half smile._

  
_"One day. I can deal with that." Cal said proudly as if he had just won some kind of argument._

  
Cal opened his eyes when he heard approaching footsteps. It took his eyes a moment to readjust, but when they did he knew good and well who he was face to face with, and what he was dealing with now. 

  
"I take it you know who I am?" The older man asked. 

  
"Stefan Vasile." Cal responded. 

  
"Then you know what I want." 

  
"You can go to hell cause you will never lay a hand on her." 

  
"We will see." The older man said with a sinister laugh that sent chills through Cal's body. "I hope she is worth dying for." 

"She is." Cal responded with out hesitation. 


	3. Chapter 3

How long was it since he had been here? Cal, didn't know anymore. Maybe it was 3 hours, maybe it was 3 days or 3 weeks time didn't matter anymore. Its crazy time that is, when your enjoying yourself three hours can seem like three minuets. And, then other times like now three minuets can seem like a lifetime. Cal, wondered if this is how Emily felt when she was being held for six years. Did she lose track of time right away? Did she stop counting after days, weeks? Things like he had often wondered, but never dared to ask her. Cal knees ached from kneeling on the cold concrete floors of the building he was being held at. His shoulders were stiff from where is hands and been tied behind his back, for God knows how long. Stefan words still echoed in his head, "You know what I want." 

Cal didn't give a damn what they did to him, or if he died here today. One thing he was certain of was that he would never allow this motherfucker to get his hands on Emily. He knew good and well what Stefan did to the woman he captured, and it would be a cold day in hell before he let that sick fuck anywhere near her. 

"Mr. Issac, I think today will be the day you change your mind and give me what I want." Stefan said. Stefan circled around Cal, like a lion stalking his prey. Cal knew what he was doing he was trying to intimidate him. He keeled down right to eye level with Cal. 

Cal, looked Stefan directly in the eyes and said. "I think today will be the day I tell you to go fuck yourself, or was that was yesterday? I cant remember?" 

"You are a cocky one. We will see if you stay that way." Stefan stood up and made his way towards the door. 

"I cant wait." Cal replied. 

"The only thing you will be waiting for is your death." 

"Actually I'm waiting for yours. Cause when she comes through this motherfucker and puts a bullet in your skull or worse I cant wait to tell you I told you so." Cal explained. 

"You have a lot of Faith in one woman." Stefan said. 

"Its not Faith. Its fact. I have seen what she can do. I cant wait to see her tare your ass apart."

******

36 hours it has been since he was taken, and Emily was starting to feel it. She was getting anxious and scared and without Cal here there was no one to keep her from falling apart. Sure others would try, as they had in the past and they would all fail they always did. There was just something about him that always made her feel like she could overcome anything. 

"We know Stefan Vaslie is running a human trafficking ring. He came to Crisan from his home city of Pertila. For the last six months the DHS has been trying to nail his ass for this. 12 girls from the Ukraine, 5 from Russia and 2 from Yemen we know of have been victims to his operation. His partner Mihai Avram, who was also his son was shot and killed two months ago just outside Dobruja." Emily explained. 

"And why take Cal? Does he have information on their operation?" Crown asked. 

"I believe its revenge for the killing of his son." Emily explained. 

"Cal, killed his son?" Crown asked. 

"No. I did." Emily pushed her chair away from the table they were all sitting at and stormed out of the room. 

Crown was about to go after Emily when Nick stopped him. "I got this one." He said. 

Nick followed Emily out the side door to where he found her crouching on the ground. She stood up when she heard approaching footsteps. Emily tried her best to hide the fact she had been crying, but she knew that it was obvious at this point. 

"Why didn't Cal want you out there?" Nick questioned. 

Emily sat down in the white wicker chair and covered her face with both hands. 

"He knew what would happen if they got their hands on me after I killed his son. They sell woman into sex slaves, brides, and forced labor. He didn't want me anywhere near that shit." 

"And what else?" Nick asked. 

"What the fuck else is there?" Emily questioned. 

Nick sat down in the chair opposite of Emily. "Em."

Emily uncovered her face and looked at Nick. Emily sighed, and bit into her bottom lip. Emily tried to open her mouth to speak but the words she wanted to say refused to form. They were all right there on the tip of her tongue, and yet some how she just froze. Emily tried again, but nothing. 

The side door opened and Crown stepped out on the patio, "Emily. Juliet called you might want to hear what she has to say." 

"Ok."

Nick watched carefully as Emily turned and headed back into the house. He knew something was going on with her, he knew something was different he just wasn't quite sure what it was. 

Emily entered the house and snatched her phone of the table. "What?" She said angry. 

"Emily, I know you are mad at me for allowing Cal out there on is own. I assure you if we knew this was going to happen we would have never allowed it." 

"Did you call for a reason other then to piss me off?" Emily asked. 

"Actually yes, we found out through some of the local Intel and somethings that the DHS had on file after some digging into Stefan past we found a possible location." 

"Where? 

"Emily you are not going to like this." 

"I am gonna ask you one more time where?" 

"Esso." Juliet said. 

"Fuck." Emily shouted. Emily through her phone down on the table. Nick and Crown watched her from the other side of the room. 

"Good news, they found him. Bad news I have to go Esso." 

"Russia?" Nick asked. 

"I'm leaving in the morning. I wont ask you all to go with me..."

"We are not letting you go alone." Crown said.

"What he said." Nick added. 

"Alright. We leave in the morning. Get ready boys, were headed to Russia."


	4. Chapter 4

Their destination was Esso, a small village in the the central region of Kamachatka. Looking on the maps they had they determined that the village was situated at the junctions of the the Bystraya and Uksichan rivers, and the easiest way to approach this village was from the water. They took a small boat and headed down the Bystraya River which would eventually run into the Ukishchan on the outside edge of the village. Once they reached a certain point of the river they would go the rest of the way on foot. Esso was know for its vast wilderness, so taking through the forest was the only way to get there. 

The water was calm for now, but Emily knew when it headed in between the mountains that it was going to narrow and the currents would grow increasingly strong. Thankfully, they were not going to take the river that far down. The sky was painted a perfect shade of blue with white fluffy clouds that literally looked like something you would see in a movie. Most people don't believe it until they see it for themselves but this is a breathtaking country. This time of year in the fall the leaves were just starting to turn yellow and red, and you could feel the chill in the wind every now and then letting you know that winter would soon be approaching. Winter was not the time of year you wanted to be out here in the vast wilderness that was for sure. 

After almost an entire day of travelling the effects were now starting to catch up with Emily. Emily's panic was starting to get the best of her in the last two hours. She stood at the edge of the boat with her eyes closed and her hands gripping the railing trying to let the sick feeling she had pass, but it wasn't working. God, she missed him, she needed him, especially now. What she wouldn't give for him to be standing here with her on this boat. In her mind, he would have his hands resting on her hips as he pulled her body completely against his. His nose would graze the outer shell of her ear as he whispered soothing things to help her calm her nerves. And then just like that she would calm down, his touch , his words they had a calming effect on her that she craved. Calm, wasn't something Emily had been in several days now. 

Emily opened her eyes when she heard footsteps approaching, and turned in the direction of the sound. Nick stood next to her and for a few seconds didn't say anything. Truth was he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to say sorry he knew that would only piss her off. He didn't want to make her promises cause he knew she wouldn't believe them anyways, so he decided to go with something simple. 

"I always wanted to see Russia." Nick said trying to break the tension he knew she was feeling now. Emily didn't say anything, instead, she closed her eyes tightly when she boat made a sudden jerk. She bit down into her lip praying to whatever God it was up there that she would not throw up. Nick studied her reaction carefully. He reached out and rested his hand over hers that was gripping the rail for dear life. 

"You alright?" He asked. 

"Fine. This boat is not agreeing with me." 

"Your a terrible liar." Nick said with a shit eating grin. "Emily, in all the years I have known you, I have never once seen you get sea sick. But this look, I have seen it before. I'd say about 15 years ago." 

Emily turned away from Nick to look back out at water. She lifted her eyes from river and looked to the mountains in the distance. Maybe looking up and out would help rather then looking down. 

"This is why Cal didn't want you out there isn't? I have been trying to figure out what would be so important that he would keep you away from this, and now, now it all makes sense." 

Emily turned back to face Nick with tears in her eyes, "He doesn't even fucking know Nick. I never got the chance to tell him. I was going to tell him that night when he came home, except he never did. And now what if I don't get to tell him?" Emily wiped her tears away on the sleeve of her hoodie. "God damn it I hate crying." She said angry at herself for letting her emotions get the best of her right now. 

"Hey, its going to be ok." Nick said trying to reassure her. 

"I hope so. These are some dangerous fucking people that have it out for me, and if you think for one second that they wont kill him to get to me you're wrong." Emily explained. 

"Well, I guess we will have to stop that from happening then wont we?" 

Crown walked out to the deck of the boat where Emily and Nick were still standing. 

"We will stop the boat here and we will go the rest of the way through the wilderness on foot. Its the only way to get to the village. " 

"And what exactly is the plan when we get to the village and find the people that have Cal?" Nick asked.

"Then I'm going to kill every last one of them." Emily said as she turned and walked away from the men. 

"Somehow I don't think she was kidding." Nick said. 

"That's because she wasn't." Crown informed him. 

***********  
He was completely surrounded by her as she lay there beneath him. Her scent, her touch, every precious noise she made when his fingers explored every inch of her body took over him. Emily opened her eyes and smiled up at him. This was it this was what Heaven must be like he thought to himself. He moved inside of her and she met his movements perfectly with her own. Their noses brushed each others lightly and she bit his bottom lip just for the hell of it. 

Her nails dug into the flesh of his lower back, this only urged him on to further to please her. Cal had never been with anyone like her ever, she was tough yet gentle, and strong yet vulnerable and the differences between each side of her was something only he was privileged enough to get to see. 

He leaned down and placed the softest of kisses right over her rapidly beating heart. "I love you." He said to her. 

Emily held him right there to her heart, as she came apart beneath him. 

Cal was woken to ice cold water being thrown in his face. He opened his eyes and gasped at the feeling of the cold against his skin. 

"Having nice dreams?" Stefan asked. 

"I was until I woke up and saw your ugly ass." Cal replied.

"Well, I hope you have something nice to hold on to. You are gonna need it." Stefan said. 

The other man that was in the room ripped the back of Cal shirt open. "Anytime you are ready to give her to me, then this will end." 

"You will never have her." Cal said. 

"So be it." Stefan said as he nodded his head to the two men. They approached Cal with two pipes in their hand as the began hitting him across his back and shoulders. 

Cal closed his eyes and thought about Emily. He thought about how she smiled when she knew she was right, the way she would drink his ass under the table proudly, the way that fuck seemed to be her all time favorite word. Mostly he thought about the first time he heard her say the words I love you on that train in Berlin. She was his happy place, his escape, his salvation from the demons that held him now. She was everything he was willing to die to protect. 

Stefan shook his head in disbelieve, "I have never seen someone as stubborn or stupid as you. You take such a beating for one woman why? Why is one woman worth your own life? Foolish man." Stefan said. He turned and walked out of the room that Cal was being beaten in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short update the next chapter will be longer since I know finally have them where I need them to be at.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily was grateful to have her feet on dry land again. Despite the fact that they were about to hike through the wilderness. The hike that lay ahead of them was not going to be an easy one. Esso was filled with vast wilderness that seemed to stretch on forever. Luckily, they didn't have to hike deep into the mountains. Sometimes people would hike into the mountains for fun and they were never seen again. Sometimes the bears got them, sometimes they got lost and died out there, and sometimes they came across villagers that did not take well to people visiting their homeland. 

They planned the amount of time the hike from the water's edge to the village would take them. It was Emily's idea to hit them at day break or night depending on the way time fell, and how quickly they could make it through the vast terrain they were up against. Granted Emily, had no problem killing any and everyone that got in her way, she was just trying to make sure that they all made it out a live. The less people they had to take on, the better their survival rate was.

  
Yes, Crown had the FBI had his dispense and ready to help them. Emily had also arranged transport out of the country with the DHS. Seeing as how Cal and her were DHS agents now. The last thing Juliet wanted on her hands was a story of how she allowed one of her agents to get captured in Romania, transported out of the country to Russia and murdered cause she did nothing about it. 

"Alright from here we head Northwest towards the mountains. Esso is between the River and the mountains. We wont have to hike into the mountains to reach the village. But, if the escape plan goes to hell we can use the mountains to flee into. The mountains are thick with wild animals and there are even believed to be some tribes still in them. They will not hesitate to kill us. The mountains are a last resort. The last thing we want is to get lost out here." Emily explained. 

"Alright if we have to split up we meet back at the River. Are we clear?" Crown asked. 

Nick and Emily both nodded their heads in agreement. 

  
"Good, lets take hike." Crown said. 

Emily grabbed her bag off the ground and slung it over her shoulder. She exhaled, looking out into what lay ahead for them. 

The woods were not bad when they first took to them. The surface was mostly flat ground for now, with the occasional trees that lay across their path they had to climb over or under. It had stormed here recently Emily had imagined by the amount of trees laid down, and the conditions of the woods. The deeper they got into the woods, the thicker the trees, the vines and underbrush became. The path was narrowing and becoming less defined. You could easily tell this was not a path that was traveled often. Not many people would consider hiking this deep into the wilderness for fun. Truth was Emily, wouldn't have minded the hike, it was the mission that had her uneasy. She had so many thoughts running around in her head she didn't hear it when Nick and called her name. 

"Em. Hey you ok? I have called your name like three times." Nick said. 

"Yeah, I am fine. I just have a lot of shit on my mind right now." 

"I cant even imagine everything that is going on in your head." 

"Believe me, you don't want to be in my mind that is a scary fucking place." 

"Scarier then this?" Nick questioned. 

"I don't know about that." Emily said. 

********

  
Cal laid on his side, his ribs were aching, his head pounding. His mouth was dry. He was pretty sure he was dehydrated at this point, but even he was having a hard time telling anymore. Stefan kicked him in the ribs for the fourth time now. "You are so sure she is going to save you. What makes you even think she will come for you?" He asked. 

Cal didn't answer, and for that it cost him another kick to his ribs. "I don't know if you are incredibly loyal or fucking stupid." Stefan said as he kicked him again. 

  
_The sound of the rain could be heard falling outside as it hit the roof of the cabin of the train. Emily laid with her head resting on Cal's chest. He had one arm wrapped around her, and the other was holding her hand that was currently resting above his heart._

_"Can I ask you something?" Emily questioned._

  
_"Anything."_

  
_"Why did you follow me to Germany?"_

  
_"I couldn't very well allow you to have all the fun alone now could I?"_

_Emily laughed, "Right, fun." Emily said._

  
_"You seem to have been enjoying yourself."_

  
_Emily slapped Cal's chest. "Well.."_

  
_"I am serious."_

  
_"I am too." Cal said with a smirk. "Ok. All jokes aside. I wasn't going to let my partner track all over the globe into to God knows what alone. You need someone. You would never admit that, but you do."_

_"I am glad you came." Emily admitted._

  
_"Truth be told I'd go anywhere for you."_

  
_"And I would do the same for you if you were to ever need me to."_

  
*******

  
After nearly 4 hours of tracking through the woods, they had finally made it. Emily looked out to the village from the edge of the wood line. There was a long old wooden house that stood on the western edge of the village alone. On the front there was one door and two windows. Along the side of the house Emily counted 4 windows. 

"I counted 6 people, I didn't see Stefan though." Nick informed her. 

  
"Don't you worry about him. He is my problem." Emily said. 

"Emily, this not the time to make this about revenge. Right now you need to get him out and let us worry about the rest." Nick said. 

"Don't." 

  
"Emily, right now there is more at stake then revenge and you know I am right for once. Get him out. Let us handle the backlash for both of your sakes." 

"Fine." Emily agreed. "We move on them at nightfall." 

Nick and Crown both nodded their heads in agreement. "Until then we should watch the place, see who comes in it and out, and see if we can find anything that might help us when we breech at nightfall." Crown explained. 

  
"2 hours we move on them. Its time to end this shit boys." Emily explained. 

"I swear that is one woman I would never want to be on the wrong side of." Crown said. 

Emily walked back to where they had made their makeshift camp for the time being. She sat down, off her aching feet. She was nervous now that they were here. A part of her was almost scared of what they would find or what they wouldn't. She knew either way it had to be done and she had to know if he was alive or not. She looked up and looked around her surroundings, and when Emily noticed she was alone she did something she hated to do. She cried. She cried for her, for him, for them, for everything. This was not something she was proud of and not something she wanted anyone to witness. But it was something that needed to happen. Emily closed her eyes and let sleep take over her. 

_"I'm really glad you came." Emily said to Cal._

_"Well I got an irresistible invitation."_

_"Yeah." She said with a smile he had never seen her wear before._

_"Yeah."_

_"Finnish your drink its your favorite. So what do you say, do you want to work together again?"_

_"What do you think?" He said. Cal watched as she turned and walked out of the bar._

_That night he had came to her in her Hotel Room just like she had told him too. That was the night that Emily told him everything. Emily told him about how they had faked Flynn and Nick's death so the people that were after her would leave them alone. She told him why she waited six months to send for him, she cried to him when she confessed she hadn't seen her son in nearly a year but she got to talk to him every month. Emily had also told him that she was working with Department of Homeland Security._

"Emily." Nick said as he gently touched her shoulder. 

Emily opened her eyes. It took her a few moments to get her bearings and remember where they were at. "It's time." Nick informed her. 

Emily stood up and grabbed her gun. "Lets go bring him home." She said. 


	6. Chapter 6

The three of them made their way the edge of the woods, they crouched down and waited for their orders. "I'm going to find Cal. That house is Stefan's on the outer edge, Juliet has confirmed this. You two cover me. Nick your on my right." Emily said. 

"Ok." Nick agreed. 

"We ready?" Emily asked. 

"Now or never." Crown said. 

"Then lets go. We make it quick and we dont leave no one alive." 

"Em." 

"This isn't up for debate. Lets move." She ordered. 

The three of them made their way quickly and quietly to the house. Nick surveyed the the permiter "4" He mouthed to Emily. Emily nodded her head, and signaled for him to move in at her right. Emily breached the door first, once they were inside the signaled for Crown to go left and Nick right. She went straight on into the center of the house. 

Emily moved quickly to the center of the house where she found the door that led to the basement or storm seller. Most house in the area had them. She waited until Nick and Crown were back behind her until she took to the stairs. When they entered the room it was a small room that looked much like a prison cell. It was poorly lit, damp and smelt like mold. 

The first one of the men aimed his gun and with out hesitation Emily shot first right to the chest. "One" She said. 

There at the center of the room was Cal. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw him laying there on the floor. His back was facing her, his clothes were torn and bloody. In an instant she was at his side. 

"Cal." She cried out as she fell to her knees in front of him. He didn't answer. Her heart was racing with fear, and unknowing. She reached out and touched his face. 

"Cal." She said again. 

He opened his eyes when he felt her warm hand against his damp battered skin. It took his eyes a moment to adjust, but when they did he smiled. Emily felt a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders when his eyes met hers. 

"Are you real?" He asked.

"Yes baby. I am real." She said as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I knew you would come. I knew you would find me." 

"Come on, lets get out of here." Emily said as she helped him sit up. Just as Emily had gotten him into a sitting position three more men ran down into the basement. Emily took out two and Nick the other. 

"We need to move before they hear the gun shots and start sending backup. " Crown said. 

"You get Cal, and give me your gun." Nick suggested. 

"I don't give up my gun." Emily said. 

Nick reached out trying to take the gun "Come on Emily, we need to get out of here this aint the time." Nick said. When Nick's hand tried to pull the gun out of hers, the gun went off, and grazed the top of Nick's foot. 

"Really? You shot me! Again!" Nick said shocked. 

"Again?" Cal asked looking to Emily who currently had her arm around his waist while his was draped over her shoulder. 

"For one I didn't shot you it was graze, and two last time he had on a vest." 

"Still counts." Nick said. 

"No it dosen't." 

Cal grabbed his ribs that were really starting to ache now that he had started moving around. 

"Are you ok?" Emily asked.

"Ribs are sore." 

"Are they broken?" 

"I dont think so." Cal said. 

"Hello, I'm bleeding out over here." Nick said. 

"Are you dying?" Emily questioned. 

"Not yet." 

"Then can we can two fucking minuets please seeing how he was just tortured for days and all." Emily snapped. 

"Hey, honey maybe you let me hold the gun." Cal suggested. 

"Sure." Emily said handing her weapon over to Cal. 

"Thank you, I feel much safer now." Nick said. 

Emily rolled her eyes as she led Cal towards the steps of the storm cellar. 

"You really shot him?" Cal asked. 

"He thought I kidnapped Alice and Flynn, it was a whole thing I will tell you about it later." 

"Did you know he had on a vest?" 

Emily now cut her eyes at Cal, "He had his gun pointed at me too I just fired first." Emily explained. 

"Clearly all his fault." Cal said with sarcasm. 

"Ok wait here I am going to see if its clear." Crown said. 

"How long have I been here?" Cal asked. 

"11 days." Emily explained. 

"I have to tell you something." 

"Yeah me too." Emily said. 

"This is huge and very important." Cal explained. 

"Mine is too." 

"I am pretty sure I have got you beat I know who is behind the human trafficking ring and its not Vassile." 

Emily smiled. "What?"Cal questioned. 

"I am pregnant." Emily said. 

Cal started three times to say something and every time he failed. "I told you I had you beat." Emily explained. 

"Alright come on its clear." Crown said as he motioned for them to move. 

They moved out of the house and made their way back to the woods where they had approached the village from. 

"Alright we need to get back to the river where the boat it waiting on us. If we make it there were are home free people. Nick and I will go south the way we came in and if Stefan sends out men that is the way they will go they will follow our trail." Crown said. 

"And us?" Cal asked looking to Emily.

"We are going west and coming in from the other entrance at the base of the mountains. It will allow us to move slower with your injuries." Emily explained. 

The four of them stood looking at each other for a moment in silence. "Good Luck." Crown said. 

"We will see you at the boat." Emily replied. 

Emily and Cal watched as Nick and Crown vanished into the woods. "Shall we?" questioned. 

"After you sweetheart." Cal said. 

Emily felt a small wave a relief now that she had Cal back with her. She knew this was far from over yet, and that still made her uneasy. Granted they had rescued him and were free,but they were not safe until their asses were back on the boat . She knew the path they were taken was not going to be an easy one, but it was the best way to keep Cal safe. Crown was right, if Stefan followed he would follow their original trail. On the way into the village they had deliberately made it look like that trail was used not covering their tracks for a reason. This was going to set up the escape route for Cal. On the way in they were not sure how badly hurt he would be, or if he could even walk, so Emily came up with the idea to leave a trail. Nick and Crown could make it back to the boat where the DHS would be waiting to intercept anyone that followed after them.


	7. Chapter 7

The path that Emily and Cal and chosen to take was not as clear and easy as the one was on the way in to the village. It was grown up with vines, and limbs and everything else you would expect find in the wilderness. There was no distinct path to walk on and there was no telling how long it had been since this route had been used. Emily led the way, warning Cal of where to be cautious at. Emily reached out for Cal's hand as she guided him down a steep incline, "Be careful the ground is slick." Emily warned him. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure. "

"The morning before all this happened. Before I left the house you were going to tell me then weren't you?" Cal questioned. 

"I was trying too. I just could seem to find the words." Emily responded. She pulled back the vines that threatened their path and motioned for Cal to walk under them. 

Cal laughed as he ducked under the vines that Emily was holding. "What is so funny?" Emily wondered. 

"You not being able to find words. Never thought I'd live to see that day. "

"Really your going to use metaphors like that right now." 

"Sorry poor choice of words." 

"Come on we need to keep moving as far as we can before nightfall. We should make it to the boat by early morning if we are lucky." Emily explained. 

The woods were thick and the weather that day was unpredictable. Cal was moving pretty well considering the injuries. To be honest they were making much better progress then Emily had initially expected. "God, Its hot out here." Cal complained. In less then 15 minuets of those words leaving Cal's mouth a sudden down poor came. Emily stopped dead in tracks. She turned to face Cal, with her hands on her hips. If looks could kill he would have been dead.

"Anything else you care to complain about darling?" 

It took everything in his power not to laugh at Emily right now. He didn't know what is was about her standing there soaking wet her hair plastered to her face, hands on her hips, and pissed off that he found absolutely adorable. But Cal valued his life way too much to tell her that. Especially now. Maybe later, one day in the future he would reminded her how precious she was in this moment. 

"Come on, we need to get out of this weather." 

"You fucking think?" 

This time Cal had no choice but to laugh. Emily rolled her eyes at him. "Your lucky I love you." 

The two of them walked briskly looking for shelter from the rain. Within about ten minuets they were lucky enough to have found a small cave at the base of the mountains. "Well it could have been worse." 

"Worse then a down poor in the middle of the jungle?" Emily questioned. 

"I could have wished for snow. Besides we found this cave didn't we?" 

"Sure. A cave that is probably home to a big ass bear." 

'Why must you say things like that?" 

"Because that is usually how it goes." Emily said as she walked towards the back of the cave. "Looks like we are in luck no bear." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. 

"Lucky us." 

Cal sat down with his back against the rock wall he closed his eyes in relief. Truth was he was glad for the down poor. He was ready to sit down and rest for a while but he would never admit that to Emily. Cal opened his eyes when he heard Emily moving around in the cave. She had her back turned to him and her shirt pulled off. He could tell she was trying to dry her wet clothes. She must have sensed his eyes burning into her back cause she turned and caught him staring at her. "Its not nice to stare." Emily said. 

'I just cant help it. You are beautiful." 

"You wont think that in six months when I am as big as house with swollen ankles." 

Cal pushed himself up off the wall, and made his way over to where Emily was. "See that is where you are wrong." Cal said. He reached out and laid his hand on her stomach. There was no tell she was pregnant yet. Her stomach was just a flat and perfect as it always was. "Its going to be the most beautiful thing." 

Emily leaned her head against his chest. "You said when the time was right we would leave this life together. I am ready to get out of this now." Emily admitted. 

"When this is done. We are done. This is our last mission." Cal said. 

Emily nodded her head in agreement. "We should probably get some rest before we have to travel again." 

Emily closed her eyes, and sleep came to her easily that night. It was insane, how she could sleep in a cave, in the middle of the woods in Russia, as long as Cal had his arms around her, but she couldn't sleep in her own bed when he was gone. He really was her safe place, her anchor, her home. For the longest time this was the only life she had ever imagined living. Hell, in all fairness its the only life she has never known. It was time for a change, and as much as change scared her, this time she was really looking forward to it. For the first time the idea of what happens next didn't scare Emily, it excited her. And she was ready for her life, for her future with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, Two of my kids had birthdays this week so next week you all will get a long chapter to make up for it. Sorry stay with me


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter.

6 Months Later

The first rays of daylight were barely breaking through the clouds when Cal woke to find Emily. She was sitting next to the window in the white rocking chair her father had given to her, with a tiny baby asleep on her chest. In all his life he never thought he would be here, standing at the nursery door watching Emily Byrne with their newborn baby in her arms. But here he was and what a beautiful place it was to be at. In all the years he had known Emily he had seen her take on so many different sides. He saw bad ass, FBI agent, scared and terrified, but by far his favorite was mother. Watching her with Flynn he always knew she was good a mother, but being there was something else entirely. In all of his life he would never forget the night he held Emily's hand through her screams and very colorful language choices and she brought their daughter into this world. He had never seen anything more incredible then this strong fierce woman sitting in front of him now. 

"I know your standing there." Emily said at barely a whisper trying not to wake the baby.

"How long have you been up?" He asked as he walked over to the two of them. 

"I don't know. I lost track of time." 

"You should of woke me." Cal said. 

"There was nothing you could have done she was hungry." Emily explained. 

"Well, there is something I can do now. Why don't you let me have a turn and you go get some sleep." Cal said. 

"Alright, but only for a little while don't let me sleep long." 

Cal leaned down, taking the tiny baby girl who had Emily's dark hair and his eyes out of her mother's arm. "Just take a break I got this." 

"I told you that you would be the best daddy in the world didn't I?" 

Cal smiled, "Come on tell mommy goodnight." He said to the baby in his arms. 

"Goodnight my Hope." Emily said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. 

Emily turned back and looked to Cal holding their daughter. Her entire life was far from perfect, but everything she had been through. Every heartache, every loss, brought her right here to this moment with them. And if she had to do it all over again she would. 

"Oh, before you go to sleep. Go downstairs I have present for you." Cal said. 

"Baby, I told you I didn't want any presents this year." 

"Trust me you are about to change your mind." Cal said. He followed behind Emily with Hope still asleep in his arms. When Emily made it to the top of the stairs she stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Happy Birthday mom." Flynn said. 

Emily turned to Cal with tears in her eyes, "Thank you." 

She ran down the stairs to take her first born in her arms. 18 Months had passed since Emily had seen her son last, and now here was standing before her nearly a full grown man. 

"I missed you so much." 

"I know mom I missed you too." Flynn replied. 

"Can I hold Hope?" Flynn asked. 

"Of course." Cal said. He carefully laid the sleeping baby in her brother's arms. 

"This is the the best birthday of my life." Emily said. 

Everything in life was as it should be. Cal told Emily Once along time ago in Moldova, "Never lose Hope tomorrow could be the day you have been waiting on forever." 

And he was right this was her day, this was her time.


End file.
